IaLR: Adventures/All That Glitters P1
Hey, lads! Sorry if this wasn't released on Jan. 1, 2018. This story took longer to make than I expected. BTW, this story was made on Jan. 4, 2018, and takes place in December 31, 2017. Also, this story is very long with 6 planned chapters, so I split it into 2 parts. Go visit Part 2 here. Plot All That Glitters: a superlate New Year's Day special written by JeloJellyJam, Redfork2000 and PeaVZ108 Spark C. Applecider a.k.a. Sparkling Cookie, the most fanciest cookie around, has thrown the most famous annual holiday event in all of Baker Street, Hallsworthy, the Sparkling Party! This time, members of the Gang are invited to Spark's massive extravaganza, along with the wealthiest people (and of course, all the Cookies) in Baker Street. But Doughleficent is up to her tricks once again, and decides to crash the party in search of the Baker's Crystal, which happens to be hid somewhere else by none other than Spark himself! Upon finding this out, Doughleficent then kidnaps Spark and orders her minions to bash up the whole party! Now the Gang, the chefs, and the Cookies must band together and stop Doughleficent from making Baker Street's New Year worse. Cast Story C1: Party Planning Somewhere in Baker Street lies Applecider Mansion, owned by the wealthy Applecider family. * Spark: voiceover Long ago, my great-great-grandfather Thomas Applecider threw a party every December in Baker Street, in order to celebrate the coming of the New Year. This party came to be known as the Sparkling Party, and this tradition is passed down from generation to generation. Every New Year's Eve, we invite select guests to party with us in the Applecider Mansion! We participate in numerous activities like dancing, hearing jokes, eating buffets, and much more. * Spark: I can't wait to throw this year's Sparkling Party! I've thrown Sparkling Parties for 2 years straight! This one is going to be the biggest one ever...because I'm inviting a lot of people!!! * Joanne: arrives Spark, have you printed out the invitations for this year's Sparkling Party? * Spark: Whoops. Forgot. Sorry, I'll print it now! * Joanne: Good, because the party starts in 3 hours and I don't want an empty hall by 7:00 PM. leaves * Spark: Whew. I gotta get the invitations printed pronto! I've already printed the flyers so hopefully this won't be hard! I hope. Spark gets on his computer, and creates the invitations for the party. He then prints lots of invitations out, writes the names of the guests, puts them in envelopes, then rushes to the post office. After that, he rushes back to the Applecider mansion. * Spark: There ya go! * Joanne: arrives Spark, have you printed out the invitations? * Spark: Yep! I also invited some special guests! * Joanne: Who are these special guests? * Spark: Take a guess. * Joanne: Hmm...Is it Bill Gates? Or is it Donald Trump and his wife? Or could it be the CEO of Google? * Spark: Not just them! I'm inviting the Locked Room Gang! * Joanne: Never heard of 'em. * Spark: Well, you'll meet them once they get there. * Joanne: Okay. Bye! leaves Welcome to Echo Creek, Los Angeles! A peaceful town, and the home of Jelo, Star, Marco and lots more. First stop: Jelo's house. Jelo is currently busy animating in Adobe Flash, when he hears the doorbell ringing. * Jamie: Special delivery! * Jelo: Coming! downstairs and opens the door Hey, Jamie! * Jamie: a golden invitation card Hey, Gerald! Someone mailed you an invitation to a party. * Jelo: Whoa, really? the invitation and opens it Whoa. the card Gerald Jones Bartholomew Edmarkson, you are officially invited to the Baker Street 50th Annual New Year Sparkling Party. the card in excitement WOOHOO! I'M INVITED TO THE SPARKLING PARTY! Star overhears Jelo, and quickly reacts. * Star: A PARTY? WOO HOO!!! * Marco: Um...Star? You’re not invited. * Star: But the letter said the Locked Room gang is invited. So... * Marco: Remember the last time you went to the party? Thanks to you, everyone went on a sugar rush! It was chaos! * Star: Yeah, I know. I won’t do it again. Can I go, please? * Marco: No, I want you to stay back here. I can't let another thing like that happen again! Ever! * Star: her cute puppy eyes Please? * Marco: sighs Well....if you insist. * Star: MARCO! You’re my best friend! Marco * Marco: Alright then, let’s go. * Jamie: Wait! You forgot your invitations! You're gonna need it soon! Jelo gets himself ready; he dresses himself fancy for the party. Tuxedo, black pants, shoes, and a nice hairdo. He's ready to go! Somewhere in Equestria...Red Fork's house. * Red Fork: videogames with Blue Ocean I’m gonna win! * Blue Ocean: No you won’t! * Red Fork: wins See? I did it again! * Blue Ocean: No way! Wanna try best 35 out of 71? Jamie arrives through an interdimensional portal, holding another invitation card. * Jamie: Special delivery for Red Fork! * Red Fork: the door Oh, thanks. * Blue Ocean: What is it? * Red Fork: a special delivery. I wonder what it is. Red Fork sees the invitation card. * Red Fork: Looks like it’s an invitation! * Blue Ocean: Cool! * Red Fork: It looks like they’re inviting the Locked Room Gang to a special party. * Blue Ocean: That sounds nice. * Red Fork: Well, let’s get moving. We don’t want to be late. Blast's house! Jaiden, Blast, Tommy and Alice are hanging out in the living room just chatting. * Alice: And that’s how I built the molecular transporter ray this afternoon. * Blast: asleep, until Jaiden wakes him up Wha... what? * Jaiden: You almost fell asleep. * Blast: Yeah, but I can’t help it when Alice talks about stuff I don’t understand. All that science... can we talk about something else? * Tommy: Oh, let’s talk about you and Jaiden. * Blast: What about us? * Tommy: You know what I mean. Have you dated yet? * Blast: blushes Next subject, Tommy. Jamie arrives with 4 invitation cards. * Jamie: Special delivery for Blast! * Blast: Wow, thanks. * Tommy: Ooh, what is it? * Blast: It looks like 4 invitation cards. * Alice: They’re invitations to a special party. * Blast: It seems like they’re inviting us Gang to a special party. * Jaiden: That sounds like fun. Let’s go. * Tommy: Yeah! * Jaiden: Hold up! Jaiden goes to the dressing room and after a few minutes, arrives wearing a lovely blue ice-pattern dress and....red converse sneakers? * Jaiden: High heels are pretty hard to wear. You'd probably know it in a video of mine. CypherDen's house. While CypherDen is working on an upcoming animation... the doorbell rings. * CypherDen: Who is it? the door * Jamie: Special delivery for Den! an invitation card * CypherDen: Whoa, really? What is it? * Jamie: It's an invitation. * CypherDen: Let me see...the invitation card Jamie held earlier GASP I'm invited to the Sparkling Party with my friends! * Jamie: Okay, see you there! leaves * CypherDen: Time to get ready! After a minute or so, CypherDen is all dressed up for the party (pink-purple-yellow dress, high heels), but then trips. * CypherDen: Jaiden was right. High heels are hard to wear! Icicle Isle. Jesse, Lukas, Petra, Kyoji, Starcade and the gemstones are watching an action-packed movie. * Gary Garnet: Meh, I’ve seen this part in the trailer. * Emma Emerald: Shh!! Don’t give any spoilers! * Gary Garnet: Sorry. The movie displays a series of explosions. * Red Ruby: YEAH! * Starcade: Dude, take it down a notch. * Sean Sapphire: RED! You’re blocking the TV! * Red Ruby: Oh, my bad. down again Jamie once again arrives with 12 invitation cards. * Jamie: Special delivery! * Kyoji: Huh, I wonder who it is for. * Petra: Yeah. Jesse distributes the cards to everyone. * Jesse: An...invitation? * Red Ruby: A party? Hope it’s a BLAST! out dynamite * Everyone else: WOAH! * Diana Diamond: Put that down! * Toby Topaz: Please don’t blow up! Please don’t blow up! Please don’t blow up! AAAAAAH!!! * Red Ruby: sighs FINE! out the fuses * Lukas: I hope it’s not as crazy as our battle against the Admin. * Jesse: Cheer up, Lukas. It’s over weeks ago! * Petra: Yeah, you even wrote about it in your books! * Lukas: You’re right. * Toby Topaz: Let’s PARTY! * Amelia Amethyst: Cookies! everyone staring at her Sorry, I really love cookies. * Starcade: I remember now! Bonk Choy once told me about his friend, Chomper I think, who went to Baker Street to stop this “Doughleficent” dudette and her army of gingerbread zombies. * Red Ruby: What? * Starcade: Long story, tell you later. * Kyoji: Well, shall we? * Starcade: Sounds fun! * Sean Sapphire: Gonna have a “wave” of a time! Janna's house. Janna and Jackie are watching an action movie inside. * Jamie: Huh. Forgot this house. * Janna: Wait, how did I even miss this?! * Jackie: No idea. * Janna: Oh well, let’s just...Gerald’s group going to the Sparkling Party outside the window Hey, isn’t that Jelo, Star and Marco? * Jackie: Yeah, looks like they’re going out for something. * Janna: Let’s check it out! the gang Hey guys! Wait up! * Jamie: to Jackie and Janna with 2 invitations Wait for me too! * Janna: So that’s what they’re going for. Count me in! * Jackie: Me too! Montage of the rest of the gang getting dressed up fancy just in time for the party. The gang leave for the Sparkling Party, after what seems like hours. C2: The Party Begins * Jelo: So this is the place. Applecider Mansion. * Toby Topaz: Mansion??? * Red Ruby: You know mansions aren’t associated with ghosts, right? * Toby Topaz: Ah! Don’t say “ghosts”! * Red Ruby: Sure...himself Scaredy-Toby. The baker heroes of Baker Street: Rosie, Blast and Luigi along with Chomper and Mario arrive near the gang. * Rosie: Heya! What'chall up to? * Jelo: Oh, we all got invited to the Baker Street Annual Sparkling Party! * Luigi: That's-a cool! We got-a invited too! * Mario: Yeah! * Jelo: Good for you all. * Blast: This is going to be great! * Sarah: Oh hey, guys! * Jelo: Ms. Sweetdough? You got invited as well? * Sarah: Of course! So did the other cookies! And the Louds, and the bakers, and much more. * Assorted Cookie: I received an invitation too. * Chomper: Oh hey there, Assorted Cookie! * Assorted Cookie: Hi Chomper. * Jelo: Oh hello, Assorted Cookie! * Assorted Cookie: Why, hello. I believe you are... * Chomper: That’s Jelo or Gerald, as he prefers to be called. Assorted Cookie to the Locked Room gang members * Jelo: Actually, Gerald is my real first name. Jelo is actually my nickname. Did you know it was originally spelled "Gelo"? * Assorted Cookie: Nope, sorry. Never met you before. Good to know though. * Jelo: So Marco, what was with Star and last year's Sparkling Party? * Marco: Well, Star made everyone go on a sugar rush after adding too much sugar to her cupcakes. Yes, she gave out her self-baked cupcakes last year. * Star: It was a mistake! I was just starting out on how to bake cupcakes! * Marco: Sure, I was the one who taught you to bake them. * Star: I'm sorry, Marco. * Marco: Just...sighs It's okay, Star. Just don’t make that happen again. I’m kinda glad you didn’t make cupcakes this year. * Jesse: Hey, we’re talking about cupcakes here? I like them after potatoes. * Marco: Yeah, just something that happened last Sparkling Party. * Petra: Uh huh. But this is our first time. * Star: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! * Jelo: Moving on... * Star: Hey, I recognise you guys! You’re the gemstones I met! * Toby Topaz: I remember you as Baroness Von Bon Bon’s bake-off rival. But how are you not sure how to make cupcakes? * Star: sighs That’s why I kept losing to the Baroness in bake-offs... * Red Fork: All this talk about cupcakes is making me hungry... * Blue Ocean: Don’t worry, the party’s going to start soon. There’ll be plenty of food there. A massive bell atop the mansion starts ringing! * Spark: The Baker Street Annual Sparkling Party of 2017 starts now! * Jelo: Whoa, it's 7:00. Better get in there! * Toby Topaz: PARTY TIME! * Red Ruby: Sure hope it’s a blast. * Blast: I’m here! * Alice: That’s not what he meant, Blast. * Blast: Oh, ok. * Kyoji: I’m a little skeptical about this, but let’s go anyways. * Starcade: Woo! My, that was loud. The whole gang enters the mansion, and are greeted by numerous people, including Star's mother and father. * CypherDen: Whoa, this place is huge! * Daisy: Look at all these people waving at us and saying hi! * Tommy: Hi! * Peridot: Oh, hey! * Lapis: 'Sup. * Toby Topaz: This feels like Mewni all over again. Those are your parents, right? * Star: Oh crud. Yeah. Hi Mom, hi Dad! * Queen Moon: Huh? around Hello, Star! * Star: Hi Mom! So, how are things in Mewni lately? * Queen Moon: Everything is fine...except for one thing:' '''Eclipsa. * '''Jelo:' Yeah, we found her part-unfrozen in the rooms. Then she escaped. Our bad. * Toby Topaz: Hi, Queen Butterfly! You recognise me, right? * Queen Moon: Why yes, you’re one of Star’s friends. Star told me all about you. * Toby Topaz: Okay then. I see. * Star: Bye Mom! C’mon guys, let’s par-tay! * Marco: Okay, as long as you don’t mess up this time. * Jelo: I have two things to say. 1) That was my line! 2) Marco's right. A guy was in a coma for a day due to your hyper-cakes. He's fine today, though. * Marco: At least she didn’t make cupcakes this time. The gang move on to enjoy the Sparkling Party. * Red Ruby: Not really much of a blast, but I’ll take it. * Blast: Well... * Alice: He doesn’t mean you, remember? * Blast: Oh... * CypherDen: Blast, just because someone says the word "blast" doesn't mean they're always referring to you. * Red Fork: with Sarah Hello. * Sarah: Hi Fork! Hi Ocean! Okay, where was I? Oh right! Now I'm going to introduce you to a few cookies you may or may not met! First up, I'm Sarah Sweetdough, but my friends call me Coffee Cookie. Next, I'm pretty sure you've met GingerBrave and GingerBright last June 2016, right? * GingerBrave: Hey. * GingerBright: Oh! Hi~! * Jelo: 'Ello. * Red Fork: Nice to see you! * Marco: Yup, we did. * Sarah: Here's Strawberry, we usually call her Berry. She's lonely, and she's looking for a friend. * Strawberry Cookie: Hi... * Blue Ocean: Hello! * Tommy: I can be your friend! I like making new friends. * Strawberry Cookie: Oh, really? Thank you...! * Zesty: Hiya, Sarah! * Sarah: Hey there, Zesty! * Zesty: So...Sparkling Party, right? * Rosie: Ayup! We all got invited! * Red Fork: I’m still hungry... * Blue Ocean: There will be food soon, calm down. * Herb: I'm Herbert Fern Breezington, but you can call me Herb Cookie or Herb. * Sarah: He likes plants, trees and everything green. He also hates nuclear power and global warming. * Herb: I'm quite the environmentalist myself! In fact, I use solar panels to power my house! * Alice: Nice to meet you! I’m Alice. I myself also like to protect nature. I use solar panels to power my entire laboratory. * Herb: That's impressive! * Sea Fairy: I am the Sea Fairy Cookie. You must be the Locked Room Gang, right? * Jelo: Ayup! * Cheesecake Cookie: Oh, hello there! * Sarah: The Appleciders aren't really the only wealthy cookies in Baker Street. The Cheddartons are arguably the most fanciest and wealthiest among all of Baker Street. * Spark: I have a rivalry between me and Cheesecake. It's no fair that Cheesecake's family is the wealthiest in all of Baker Street! * Rosie: What do you do? Purchase waffle tanks and destroy each other in a duel? * Cheesecake+Spark: What? No! Okay, maybe yes. * Blue Ocean: Actually, that sounds awesome. * Blast: Yeah, I wanna do that one day. * Daisy: Me three! * Peach: That is too dangerous and destructive! * Red Fork: Yeah. I’d suggest a waffle eating contest. * Jesse: Waffles? * Lukas: Huh, an eating contest. I might wanna note it down in my journal. * Petra: Here we go again. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, you know we can’t eat as fast or as much as you. * Red Fork: True. * Cocoa Cookie: I'm Cocoa Cookie! * Star: Nice to meet you! Hey, is that a marshmallow on your head? * Cocoa Cookie: Yeah! Hey, do any of you want hot cocoa? It can keep loneliness and winter chills away! * Jaiden: Sure thing! Even though I prefer ice-cold drinks. * Blast: I’ll bring you one in a moment! at super speed to make an ice-cold cocoa drink, and brings it to Jaiden Here you go! * Jaiden: Thanks Blast. * CypherDen: I'd like one too! A hot cocoa drink, I meant. * Cocoa Cookie: Here you go! Jaiden and Den two cups full of hot cocoa * Sarah: This here is Matcha Cookie. Due to a missing ingredient, she now thinks everything is funny. * Matcha Cookie: at Luan's hair Oh, that's funny! * Rosie: Even when it isn't. Yeah, we're starting to get it now. * Blast: Yeah. * Jelo: Thanks, Captain Obvious. * Princess Cookie: I am Princess Cookie of the Cookie Kingdom! * Luan: Nice to meet you, your Tastiness! * Jaiden: laughs * Red Fork: Nice to meet you, your highness. * Blue Ocean: We’ve met several princesses back in Equestria, but this must be the first princess we meet outside from Equestria. * Star: Uh...I'm a princess from Mewni. * Sarah: And this is, last but not least, Assorted Cookie. * Assorted Cookie: Hi there, everyone! * Starcade: My friend told me about you! You seem cool, dude. * Assorted Cookie: Really? Thanks! * Kyoji: Wow, I’ve met lots of talking cookies. Let me just get this in my head. * Sarah: Not a cookie, but here's Gordon Creamsay! * Chomper: And I’m his biggest fan! Look at him, making a huge cake! * Star: OMG OMG OMG! Marco, can you see the size of that cake? * Marco: Now, Star. Easy on the sugary food. * Jaiden: Aw, come on! It looks so delicious! * Cheerleader Cookie: So, what now? * Star: I’m gonna go get me a slice of cake! off * Sarah: I forgot to introduce Teresa Gingersnap, a cheerleader and leader of the cheer squad in LRU. * Marco: I don’t even know what to say to that one. * Jelo: Wait, she was in our class at LRU! * Marco: Oh, right! I remember! * Alice: Yeah, I remember her. * Zesty: And I'm pretty sure you know Sparklington Charmwell Applecider. 'Nuff said. * Jelo: Okay. * Starcade: I bet he or she is the host of the Sparkling Party. * Sarah: He is. * Peridot: Yeah, I remember that from the invitations. * Gary Garnet: I don’t get it. Why do they call it “Sparkling Party”? * Spark: It's fancy and glitter-y and all that. * Gary Garnet: Okay? That actually might be reasonable. * Spark: The balloons even look like the ones from CP's 10th anniversary party! Except more golden. * Gary Garnet: CP? * Starcade: Club Penguin. * Gary Garnet: Oh right. * Leni: There's a club for penguins? Where is it? * Jelo: Antarctica. * Leni: Wait, where's "Ant-arty-cuh"? * Peridot: South Pole, opposite of North Pole. * Leni: What's the North Pole? * Marco: Santa's home. * Leni: I thought he lived in Diamond City! * Peridot: That's Sal Out. Okay, can we please stop? This conversation is getting too long. * Gary Garnet: It’s Gemstonia, not Diamond City. That’s my childhood home until I moved to Inventorville. * Marco: Diamond City is a different place from Gemstonia, Gary. * Gary Garnet: I know. * Lukas: You mean like, Redstonia? * Gary Garnet: I assume it’s another technology-based world. Bet it sounds cool. * Jesse: Oh, yes it is. Olivia and I used to go there once on an account to defeat the Wither Storm. * Spark: Okay, now where was I? Oh, right. to the center and speaks through the mic Testing, testing. Okay ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 50th annual Baker Street Sparkling Party! First up is the musical talent of the Super Mario Players! Spark leaves the stage and the jazz band from Super Mario Odyssey begin playing a jazz rendition of the Super Mario Bros. theme. * Mario: Hey, I-a know them! I assembled the jazz-a band for the NYC Jazz Festival last October! * Peach: I once went there with Tiara on our adventure! * Daisy: Hey, no fair! How come you guys get to go on cool adventures and I don't?! * Marco: Oh, cool. Jazz. * Peridot: So that's what this type of music is called. Seems interesting. * Toby Topaz: The music’s great! to the band’s music * Blue Ocean: Yeah, it’s pretty good. * Red Ruby: I was kinda expecting some rock music, but this is fine. * Jaiden: This is pretty catchy! * Petra: I agree, though not the most warrior-ish. After they play the song, Spark runs back to the stage. * Spark: Okay everyone, that was the Super Mario Players, fellas! The audience cheers. * Spark: Now for another musical act:' '''Carroll Estelle and Jeremiah Mintchoco with their duo performance! the stage yet again ''Mint Choco Cookie with his violin and Carol Cookie with her harp play a rendition of Carol of the Bells. Once they finish, the audience cheers. * Spark: back And that was Carroll Estelle and Jeremiah Mintchoco with their amazing performance of "Carol of the Bells"! * Jelo: Whoa! Great job, you guys! * Mintchoco: Thanks. * Carroll: We put our heart and soul into our performance! We practiced endlessly for a whole month 'till we were able to perfect it. * Kyoji: You certainly did. Great job. * Jaiden: Whoa, you did? Cool! You guys must be persistent. * Marco: Yeah, I agree! * Red Fork: Well, it sure was worth the practice. That was great! * Peach: I say, that was an impressive act you did. * Spark: Next, we have an act of Luan Loud telling good jokes that I’m sure it’ll make you laugh out LOUD. * Jackie: No offense, but Luan's jokes are terribly awful. * Daisy: Agreed! She can barely even impress an audience full of amateur comedians! * Peach: I'm pretty sure her material's improved over the past few months! * Tommy: Actually, I find her jokes to be pretty funny. * Alice: Tommy, you find everything funny. * Tommy: No, that’s Matcha Cookie. * Matcha Cookie: at a table That’s funny! * Alice: Well, ok. * Spark: Take it away, Luan! * Luan: Thank you, thank you. Hey, did you hear about the thief who stole a calendar? He got twelve months! Get it? The audience stares at Luan Loud. * Jackie: Told you. * Peach: Wow. I stand corrected. Cricket sfx. member cough Half the gang + Leni all groan unimpressively. Matcha Cookie laughs, considering she thinks everything is funny. Tommy also laughs, although Alice keeps staring at him. * Gary Garnet: Wow, even Red tells better jokes than her. * CypherDen: Come on Luan, I know you can do better! Seriously! * Luan: So yeah, there was a time Luna asked me to buy her a pack of peas. You know what she said? Peas and thank you! More Cricket sfx, though Matcha Cookie and Tommy are still laughing. * Jaiden: Uhh...I don't get it. * Luan: Uh, I guess I’ll just out a leaf leaf the stage then. the leaf Have a great thyme ahead! Sad trombone. The audience is booing! * Jesse: GET OFF THE STAGE! * Peridot: I find Luan's sense of humor lacking. * Jelo: Y'know what? [walks to Luan and grabs out a golden book labeled "Comedy Gold:' '''A Series of Golden Jokes by Luan Loud"] Here's a book of actually-pretty-good jokes that you wrote. And speaking of gold, nobody karat (cared) about your jokes! ''Badum-tss * Jelo: Okay, I know, that was a bit of a stretch, but still. * Marco: Wait, isn't that the book filled with tons of gold-related jokes? * Jelo: Yeah, and they're funny. It's also a bit heavy because the cover is made from pure gold. * Leni: I hand-crafted it myself! * Luan: Thanks, I’ll use this golden opportunity to think of better jokes! Silence maybe golden, but not as pure gold as laughter! Badum-tss The audience laughs. * Janna: That was...actually a good pun! Colour me impressed! * Daisy: Okay, honestly that was awesome. * Alice: Yeah, I’ll admit that was a good one. * Tommy: laughing anymore I didn’t really get that one. * Blast: Seriously!? That joke was gold! Badum-tss * Peridot: I agree, that joke was actually humorous! I change my stance, Luan's humor actually does hit the spot in some way! * Leni: Still not funny. Insert tons of gold jokes here! The audience laughs at all the gold-related jokes! As Luan leaves the stage, picking up the leaf she threw earlier, the audience gives a round of applause. * Spark: That was certainly of gold quality, wasn’t it? Anyway, our next performance is a slow dance. So grab your partner and well....dance! We also have a special guest tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you former Beatle and one of the best human singers I've known, Paul McCartney! * Sarah: I'm a huge fan of the Beatles! While the guests slowdance with their (romantic?) partners to "This Never Happened Before" by Paul McCartney, who is performing onstage. * Red Ruby: Dance? DANCE? Count me out! to a corner * Starcade: sarcastically Huh, wow...didn’t see that coming… Kyoji taps on her shoulder. * Starcade: Kyoji? * Kyoji: I was wondering...if we can dance under this romantic music? You know, because well, you’re the girl that I like the most. * Starcade: blushing Really? Well, that...actually means a lot to me. * Kyoji: So...may I dance with you? * Starcade: Sure, I’d love to dance with you! with Kyoji * Kyoji: Okay, wow, it’s my first time dancing with a girl to be honest, so I hope you won’t mind if I mess up...huh? * Starcade: Relax, dude! It’s a party, just have fun dancing! * Toby Topaz: throat Um...Emma? * Emma Emerald: Yes? * Toby Topaz: May I..have...this dance? * Emma Emerald: giggles You may. * Sean Sapphire: Well, I’m going to go ask the princess for a dance! to find Diana Diamond * Gary Garnet: Oh no. Looks like I’m stuck with Amelia, and she’s a clumsy dancer! * Amelia Amethyst: What was that, Gary? * Gary Garnet: Um...nothing? Why don’t we dance in this music? * Amelia Amethyst: Ha ha! Sure. steps on Gary’s foot * Gary Garnet: Ow, watch it! * Amelia Amethyst: Sorry. * Mario: bumps Peach Whoa! Sorry, Princess! * Peach: That's okay! * Mario: Uh, may I have this dance with you? * Peach: Sure thing! * Luigi: with Daisy * Daisy: TBH, this is romantic. * Star: MARCO! Marco Let’s...dance... * Marco: Sure, whatever you say. Oh boy. Here we go. with Star * Janna: Wait, Jackie, aren't you Marco's girlfriend? Then why don't you dance with him? * Jackie: We broke up. I think Marco deserves to be with Star more. Twilight, who is invited, comes in. * Twilight: Hi Red Fork. * Red Fork: Hello Twilight. Want to dance? * Twilight: I’d love to. * Blast: Um... Jaiden, blushing Would you like to dance with me? * Jaiden: blushing Sure! Gerald is sitting in a chair alone, drinking some punch. * Jelo: Well, looks like my friends have found a partner to dance with. Guess I'll be alone like Strawberry Cookie. * Leni: Wait, what are we talking about again? * Jelo: Everyone has a partner to dance with! Jaiden has Blast, Star has Marco, Den has George. Heck, Luan also found a partner to dance with! * Luigi: You mean her-a ventriloquist dummy? * Jelo: Maybe...? Gerald's classmate/girlfriend Nerida sits near him. * Jelo: Hey, Nerida! I see you got invited too, right? * Nerida: Yeah. My father is a friend of the Appleciders. * Jelo: Oh. silence Wanna dance? * Nerida: I'd love to! Gerald and Nerida stand up and dance with each other. Meanwhile at Castle Doughleficent... * Doughleficent: Ugh! Stupid party, stupid dance, stupid Luan with her stupid jokes that have absolutely no monetary value! Badum-tss! * Doughleficent: I admit that was a bit of a stretch. But I know the Baker’s Crystal is somewhere in that party! Once I get my hands on it, the world will fall under my rule! It’s time I launch an offensive in the party, but first, I’ll need to kidnap Spark as he seems to know the location of the Baker’s Crystal! Doughleficent grabs her scepter which also oddly serves as a microphone. * Doughleficent: Attention, my sweet subjects! Here are my orders! I want you to go crash the Sparkling Party and bring Spark to me! * Gumdrops 1-5: Ma'am, yes ma'am! 5 run off * Gumdrop 6: I'll track the gumdrops' progress. I'm not coming back. pause At least until Taco Tuesday. On a Thursday. On a Friday. On a Mon- * Doughleficent: We get it now! * Gumdrop 6: off to the tracking room The gingerbread zombies all slowly walk off. Meanwhile, back at the Sparkling Party... * Spark: Ah, I think I outdid myself today. Hopefully nothing can go wrong! * Jaiden: dancing with Blast Yeah, you might need to watch out for Murphy's Law. Milo might not be around the party, but anything can happen. * Blue Ocean: I still remember last time he was around... those geese attacked us all... ''Flashback to Milo's birthday party in the go-kart area''. Then, gumdrops suddenly bust in! The music stops and all the guests stop, surprised. * McCartney: ...What is going on? * Sarah: Gumdrops...? * Leni: Where? notice them * Gary Garnet: About time! My foot hurts! * Amelia Amethyst: Sorry, Gary. I can’t help it, I’m kinda clumsy. the gumdrops Uh...Gary? * Gary Garnet: What is it? the gumdrops too Oh. * Jelo: Uh-oh! * Kyoji: I knew something like this would happen eventually. * Gumdrop 1: Where’s Spark? * Janna: Hmm...are you good or evil? * Gumdrop 2: Whether we’re good or evil, it’s not important. What’s important though, is that we need Spark to come with us. * Spark: Wh-wha-w-what is it? * Gumdrop 3: Come with us. The gumdrops escort Spark outside the mansion. Once they are outside, they run to Doughleficent’s castle while gagging Spark, who is trying to yell for help. On another note, Tom Lucitor arrives in front of Marco, angry. * Marco: nervous Hey, Tom! * Tom: Not cool, man! Marco, why would you dance with my girlfriend?! * Marco: Hey, it wasn't my fault! * Tom: Oh really? I saw everything! You were slow-dancing with her! * Marco: ...How did you find out about all that? Were you spying on me?! * Tom: Of course I was! * Marco: Dude, not cool. It's pretty disrespectful to spy on somebody! * Tom: Yeah, same thing goes for dancing with my girlfriend! * Janna: Wait! It's not what it looks like. Star still kinda has...feelings for Marco. * Tom: Wait, really? Star Star, is that true? * Star: Well...yeah. I'm sorry. * Marco: sigh Guess I'll find someone else to dance with. * Tom: Why not Jackie Lynn? She's your girlfriend! What happened to her? * Marco: Me and Jackie...broke up. She saw me being...unhappy. She thinks I deserve to be with Star. We still hang out as friends though. * Tom: Oh. Well, sorry for kinda acting angry lately. * Marco: Nah, I'm sorry for getting in the way of your relationship. Hey, wait a minute! How were you allowed to come here?! * Tom: I got invited. * Jelo: 'Ello, Prince Lucitor! We're in quite a pickle. a pickle Badum-tss! * Jelo: It's a long story, but I'll summarize it. Sparklington, the host of the Sparkling Party, just got kidnapped by a gang of gumdrops! * Daisy: Sweet on the outside, sour on the inside. C3: Trouble is Brewing (or in this case, Baking) * Rosie: Wait a minute! Those aren't ordinary gumdrops; they're Doughleficent's henchmen! Everyone gasps! McCartney and his band hide under a table slowly but surely. * Red Fork: OH NO. * Leni: Wait, what?! Where'd they go? doesn't notice a thing * Jaiden: facepalm * Herb: Oh no! What are we gonna do?! * Assorted Cookie: Grrr...Doughleficent! I should have known when I saw those gumdrops! * Red Ruby: So they kidnapped him? Let’s run to the castle and blow it up as revenge! * Red Fork: Yeah! Let’s go give them a lesson! * Jaiden: Well, someone has to stay and defend the guests! * Sea Fairy: I will. It may be tough, but I'm willing to sacrifice myself for the safety of others. * Assorted Cookie: Are you sure about that? You’ll need more than just yourself to defend the guests. * Sarah: The cookies and I have agreed to stay behind to defend the guests as well with Sea Fairy. Assorted Cookie, go help those who are going to Doughleficent’s castle. * Assorted Cookie: Will do. * Jaiden: Guests, stay calm! * Leni: salutes Okay! around panicking, freaking out * Tommy: Sounds good to me. Leni running around in panic * Jaiden: That's not what I meant! * Leni: stops What? That's how people stay calm in movies! * Tommy: Yeah. * Jaiden: It's not really useful in real life. * Blast: No time for games Tommy. We’ve got some bad guys to stop. * Blue Ocean: Yeah, you guys stop freaking out. It’s not like there’s zombies here. Gingerbread zombies break in! * Blue Ocean: I stand corrected. * Jaiden: Okay, now's the time to freak out. * Leni: Okay! still, calm * Jaiden: Uh, okay? * The guests freak out! * Carroll: ....Zombies? * Assorted Cookie: It’s Doughleficent’s gingerbread zombies! * Red Ruby: Whoever that “Doughleficent” is, I sure hate her! And her goons! AAAARGH! EAT THIS! * Red Ruby throws a stick of TNT at the gingerbread zombies, who regenerate shortly after they crumble. * Red Ruby: What the? * CypherDen: They're regenerating! * Blast: You see, these zombies definitely know how to pull themselves together. Badum-tss! * Alice: This is no time for jokes, Blast. * Blast: Sorry. * Luan: Nice one, Blast! * McCartney: I've heard of Doughleficent before. Always trying to take over the world with a magic crystal that is obviously a myth. * Rosie: I assure you Sir McCartney, the Baker's Crystal is real. * Leni: Wait, what's real again? * Alice: facepalm The baker Crystal. Weren’t you paying attention? * Blue Ocean: Don’t worry Alice, Leni’s just being... well, Leni. * Assorted Cookie: I remember this, we’ll need icing to defeat them...or turn them back to normal cookies, that is. * CypherDen: Excuse me Creamsay, we need icing fast. Gordon Creamsay points to the huge icing machine right at the center of Baker Street. * CypherDen: Thanks, Creamsay! * Jesse: Alright everyone, we’ll need all the icing we can get! Stampy Cat and Stacy Plays arrive. * Lukas: It’s Stacy Plays and Sturdy Cat! * Jesse: It’s “Stampy Cat”! For crying out loud, Lukas! * Rosie: Wait, we're having guest stars here? * Jesse: Yes, apparently they call themselves “YouTubers”. * Jaiden: I'm a YouTuber too! * CypherDen: So am I! * DanTDM: Somebody called? * LDShadowLady: Lizzie in the house! * Stampy: Hi Dan! Hi Lizzie! * Jesse: What? How did you guys get here? * DanTDM: We were invited. * Jelo: Back on topic! Gang, let's go get the icing! Montage of the guests and the Gang alike getting enough icing to bust the gingerbread zombies. * Jaiden: I think we gathered enough icing to defeat the zombie cookies! * Leni: in an impressively-crafted ice sculpture of the whole gang, including the bakers * Jaiden: I meant icing, not an ice sculpture. * Leni: Aw... * Jaiden: That's okay, your ice sculpture is actually amazing! Place it somewhere in the center of the hall! * DanTDM: I gotta say. That is one amazing sculpture you did. * Leni: Thanks, Dan! * Jelo: Okay. Gang, now we have to head to Castle Doughleficent. * Rosie: That's honestly a TERRIBLE name for a castle! * Gary Garnet: I know, right? At Castle Doughleficent... * Rosie: Castle Doughleficent. * Red Fork: Well, here we are. It’s time to do our job and save our friends from the forces of evil. * Luan: Whoa, this place looks crumby. Ha! Get it? * Jelo: Yes. Yes, we did. * Red Ruby: Too soon! * Amelia Amethyst: This is indeed scary-looking. Not so sweet for a castle, ain’t it? * Kyoji: Then let’s be scarier. * Amelia Amethyst: Okay. * Jelo: I don't think I wanna swap my tux and hard-to-style do for a Halloween costume. Besides, Halloween is already over! And I don't wanna spend hours trying to restyle my hair! * Sean Sapphire: Honestly, this reminds me of the time we went to Amelia’s castle in Atro City. We had to deal with lots of zombies to lift her curse! * Jelo: Oh right, you were talking about the Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem, right? I read all about it on a fanfiction website. * Diana Diamond: Yes. We’ve recently taken down a storm cloud monster, with a plant lady, a magical princess, her so-called boyfriend with the red hood, a teenage girl and a ninja. * Jelo: You meant you took down Storm Cloud with the help of Green Shadow, Star, Marco, Starcade and Kyoji. * Diana Diamond: Yup, I just couldn’t remember their names since I’ve met lots of people. But I do remember Storm Cloud, I’m just unsure that you guys know about him. * Jelo: Okay. * Kyoji: Well, shall we enter the castle? * Rosie: Let's do it. The gang enter Castle Doughleficent, and the interiors of it look rather terrible. * Emma Emerald: You’re right, Sean. This does remind me of Amelia’s castle. * Red Ruby: What a disgusting-looking castle! * Starcade: Said a guy who doesn’t even have a castle. * Gary Garnet: Oooh, burn! * Red Ruby: Well, neither do you two! * Jelo: What a mess! * Red Fork: As a pony who’s seen and been in several castles before, with my experience on castles I can say that... this castle is a mess! * Blue Ocean: Still a better castle then Bright Spark’s last fortress. * Red Fork: I guess. * Mario: How does-a Doughleficent even live-a in this place? * Starcade: She’s a witch, I guess that’s the reason? And it’s no surprise to me either that she lives in such a place. * Jelo: Huh, okay. * Luigi: I-a wonder how the others are holding up. Applecider Mansion. Everyone's fending off the gingerbread zombie invasion! * Star: These things keep coming! * Marco: Ugh...do they ever come to an end? * Star: Do we still have icing? * Marco: Sadly, we’re almost running out of it. I just hope the others can take down that enchantress as quickly as possible. * Stampy: Ah, more googlies! Don’t let them take me! * Stacy: Calm down, Stampy! We got this. Cut back to Castle Doughleficent. * Rosie: This place is a nightmare to home decorators. * Sean Sapphire: I totally agree, even Amelia’s castle wasn’t THAT scary. * Amelia Amethyst: Um... Rookie, who has just found his way to Castle Doughleficent from Applecider Mansion, arrives near the gang. * Rookie: Hey guys! * Jelo: Oh hey, Rookie. * Starcade: Hey there, Rookie! * Rookie: Whoa, this place really is a nightmare to home decorators! Rory would freak out if he saw this. * Kyoji: Uh...Rosie just said that. * Rosie: Actually, what he meant to say was he agrees with my statement. * Jaiden: a map Why would a villain like Doughleficent leave a map to her home? * Red Ruby: I don’t know, probably because she’s as dumb as a potato? Even Amelia’s a better witch to me. * Jelo: Well, her house is also a nightmare to navigators as well as home decorators. * Rookie: Well, this is going to be easy! The map was blown away by the wind. * Rookie: Spoke too soon. * Blue Ocean: The worst thing possible happened. Now the geese will attack us! * Alice: Um, there’s no geese coming to attack us. * Blue Ocean: Yet... * Jelo: You do know Milo is currently in Swamp City with his friends and family, right? * CypherDen: Oh, hey! I decided to stop by. What's going on? * Jelo: Map flew away. * Red Ruby: Great, now we lost the map! We’re doomed! * Toby Topaz: Red, we should actually look at the posi... * Red Ruby: Not today, Toby. * Kyoji: Alright, where could Spark be? Speaking of whom, I wonder how he’s doing... Meanwhile, in an enclosed room where Spark and the gumdrops are... * Spark: Let me go! * Gumdrop 4: Never! * Gumdrop 2: Yeah! Never! * Gumdrop 6: Wait, Taco Tuesday is cancelled? Aw... the room * Gumdrop 3: We were speaking to the cookie guy! Not you, #126! * Gumdrop 1: Too late, #103. He left. * Gumdrop 3: He left? * Gumdrop 1: Of course he did! Eh, he wasn't much use anyway. All he does is track our location and the pizza delivery guy's estimated arrival. * Gumdrop 2: Spark You there, cookie guy! Where's the Baker's Crystal? * Spark: I won’t tell you a thing! Go gum-drop into a pool of lava or something! [Badum-tss!] * Doughleficent: to Spark Perhaps I should make you speak then. Clear the way, my sweet subjects. I’ll take care of this. * Spark: Do your worst, Doughleficent! Doughleficent zaps Spark with some magic. * Spark: Ow-wow, wow, I didn’t even feel a thing! Is that all you got? * Doughleficent: Of course not. That is my weakest. I can blast even more powerful magic on you if I like. Back to Applecider Mansion. It's overwhelmed with gingerbread zombies, and the Cookies, the other half of the Gang, and the surviving guests including the YTers (minus Jaiden and CypderDen because they're with the gang in Castle Doughleficent) and McCartney are hiding in the basement. * Marco: How on earth are we gonna stop this? There are zombies...everywhere! * Star: You said “earth”, Earth Turd! * Marco: KNOCK IT OFF! * LDShadowLady: This reminds me of the White Pumpkin’s mansion! A whole lot! * Jesse: Wait, wasn’t there a choice to save you or Dan? * LDShadowLady: Jesse, it’s a film set, remember? * Jesse: Oh, right. * Marco: Great! What are we going to do? * Sarah: I guess all we can do is hope that the others can take down Doughleficent. We’re out of icing, and attacking them is useless apparently. Cut back to Castle Doughleficent... * Red Ruby: How the popsicles are we going to find Doughleficent now? * Kyoji: Well, we’ll just have to see if there’s a spare map anywhere in the castle. If there isn’t, let’s just hope Doughleficent is nearby. * Red Ruby: If you say so. Rosie ends up walking into a bathroom. She leaves after finding out she's in the wrong room. * Rosie: Wrong room. * CypherDen: a hall of doors room This place is a maze! * Jaiden: face down on the floor Ugh, this is tiring!! * Red Ruby: All this walking and no spare map found! * Janna: I don't think we need a map to explore this place. * Red Ruby: Why? * Jelo: I just found out that map was actually a trap. Once someone or something grabs ahold of the map and removes it from the pedestal, the pressure plate then releases. An electronic signal then detects this, which then leads us to the final part. * Red Ruby: So... * Kyoji: Guys, we’re surrounded. Alarm bells! Gumdrops surround the gang! * Jelo: And the final part is...that. * Starcade: What do we do here? * Jelo: As per usual... a randomly-placed sword from a countertop and slices the gumdrops We kick butt! * Starcade: Butt-kicking time? You got it. laser pistols * Kyoji: sword Not sure where that sword came from, but I’ve got my own. It looks cool though. * Rookie: Wait, why was there a randomly-placed sword atop the kitchen counter? Who even places a sword there randomly? * Red Fork: Plot reasons, I guess. * 4th wall broken! * Red Fork: Oops. * Blue Ocean: It’s the only possible explanation. Placing swords randomly at the kitchen counter? This place is definitely a nightmare to home decorators. * Alice: Um, that’s already been said, twice. Now, let me fix that. the fourth wall before any dumb characters appear * Kyoji: Phew, close call. Meanwhile at Applecider Mansion...there's already dumb characters everywhere. '' * '''XDShadowLady:' laughing outbursts, attracting gingerbread zombies * Trayaurus: (Great, who broke the 4th wall?) * Lisa: Not me. * Peridot: Not me neither. * Marco: Maybe someone from Castle Doughleficent? * Gingerbread Zombies: into the basement Brainz... * Stampy: AAH! Panicpanicpanicpanicpanicpanic... * Stacy: Stampy, pull yourself together! * Lapis: I got a plan. Using her powers, Lapis levitates all the water and slams it at the gingerbread zombies at high speeds, pushing them back. * DanTDM: You do realise that it’s not actually hurting the zombies, right? * Lapis: We're stalling them! * DanTDM: I see. Let’s hope it stalls long enough. * Puppymonkeybaby: randomly Puppymonkeybaby. Matcha Cookie and XDShadowLady laugh. * DanTDM: Augh! What's that thing? * Jorlo: i col it butter dan leonardo the vinci, renaisance peintor end ninja turtl * DanTDM: Well, it’s absolutely crazy. Absolutely crazy. * Trayaurus: (Yeah.) * Marco: Okay, that's it. I'm fixing the 4th wall! the 4th wall, causing dumb characters to disappear * Star: Marco, you’re the best! * Marco: Thanks, Star! * Jackie: Phew. * XDShadowLady: before disappearing * LDShadowLady: Wait, I had a dumb counterpart? * DanTDM: Pretty much, there goes my dumb counterpart over there. * DanXDM: A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha...disappears * DanTDM: Phew, he’s gone, finally! * Carroll: I think we had enough laughing Dumb Characters. * Marco: I agree. Now can we also agree, no more breaking the you-know-what? * Cocoa Cookie: Yes. * DanTDM: Yes. * LDShadowLady: Yes. The gingerbread zombies have found their way to the basement! * Jackie: Uh-oh. * DanTDM: Well, looks like those zombies aren’t total dummies. I’m surprised that they found us this quickly. * Stampy: More panicking! More panicking! * Stacy Plays: STAMPY! * Jackie: I’m hoping Assorted Cookie and the others are doing fine. * Sarah: I'm pretty sure they will. Back to the gang! * Rosie: Hey guys! Check this out! a door revealing a Gumdrop tracking the progress of the gingerbread zombies * Red Ruby: Well then, what are we waiting for? out a stick of dynamite and is about to throw it at the gumdrop * Peach: Red, no! We have to be sneaky! * Red Ruby: But it’s just one gumdrop! * Peach: Yeah, but he'll spot us and we'll be in deep trouble! * Rosie: Come on, Peach. Dynamite is cool! * Red Ruby: That’s what I told Starcade and Kyoji before quite a number of times. So...out the dynamite again...shall I? * Peach: loudly No! * Tracker Gumdrop: a nasal voice Hey! You guys are in big trouble! When the boss sees you trespassing in here, you'll be toast! * Red Ruby: My thoughts exactly. Peach Well, he spotted us, thanks to you, so I guess we have no other choice! Rosie ties the gumdrop up and covers his mouth. She then throws him out of an open window. * Red Ruby: Okay, that works too. out the dynamite * Rosie: Easy peasy, lemon squeezy! * Sean Sapphire: That...was...AWESOME! * Luigi: Okay, now we-a need to look at the surveillance-a cams for Spark's-a location. * Sean Sapphire: This place is weird. Where are those cams? * Luigi: sigh Check-a the screens for Spark's location-a. * Sean Sapphire: You should’ve been clearer. the screens Huh, I don’t see Spark anywhere. * Peach: Wait! I think I see him! There! In the closet! * Jelo: Really? Where? * Peach: The closet's slightly open. * Kyoji: Looks like Doughleficent has locked him in there. * Assorted Cookie: Poor Spark. * Janna: It seems like he's trying to get out. * Assorted Cookie: Is he really? We have to save him somehow! The closet breaks! * Assorted Cookie: He broke out? Spark, tied to a chair, just falls down. * Jelo: Eh, not quite. * Toby Topaz: Wait, how are we going to get to Doughleficent now? * Diana Diamond: I think we’re gonna get to her soon. * Rosie: Well, let's go! * Assorted Cookie: To Doughleficent, here we come! While the gang head off to find Doughleficent and Spark, a tart watches them from behind. * Red Ruby: How big is this castle of hers? * Rosie: Very large. * Jelo: Well, I've never went to Castle Doughleficent before. * Assorted Cookie: Though I’m created by Doughleficent, I have never been to her castle before. * Kyoji: Let me get this straight, Doughleficent CREATED you? * Assorted Cookie: Yeah, but not just me. Thousands of cookies were also created by her, but not before she infects them with brain juice. I was the only one to notice her true intentions, so I escaped before I was infected. * Jelo: Wait, so she made artificial cookie zombies? * Assorted Cookie: They were actually real gingerbread cookies, normal anthropomorphic ones until Doughleficent turns them into her zombies with brain juice. * Jelo: So she made artificial cookies to turn them into zombies. * Assorted Cookie: Hey, I just said they weren’t artificial! I don’t know how, maybe it’s just another one of Doughleficent’s greatest spells. * Jelo: Sorry. * CypherDen: Do you have a feeling you're being watched? * Kyoji: I tend to have that feeling a lot. * Starcade: Eh, not so much for me. Why? * CypherDen: I can feel something is watching us. * Kyoji: Probably just another gumdrop. Or Doughleficent with another one of her spells. Behind the gang is a giant gumdrop along with thousands of tart soldiers! * Starcade: Okay, that’s new. * Toby Topaz: They’re pretty scary-looking. * Amelia Amethyst: Ugh, she’s abusing witchcraft! As a witch, I personally disapprove of this. * Tart Soldiers: Get them! * Toby Topaz: AAAAAAH!!! * Red Ruby: Stop screaming! * Kyoji: So, back to more butt-kicking? * Assorted Cookie: Seems that way. * Kyoji: Here goes! at the tart soldiers The tart soldiers shoot pies at Kyoji with a Piezooka. Kyoji slices the pies with his sword as he advances. * Assorted Cookie: Is he going to be okay? * Janna: By the looks of it, yes. Applecider Mansion! The zombies are about to zombify Dan! * DanTDM: Argh! Back off, monsters! Don’t you do this to me! * Marco: Quick! Somebody do something! * Star: I’ll save you! out her wand Rainbow... The gingerbread zombies snatch Star’s wand. * Star: Hey! * Stacy Plays: We're doomed. * DanTDM: I...I...Uh oh...no! The gingerbread zombies almost zombify Dan until Rebecca Parham arrives and knocks the zombies out with a chair. * Jackie: Rebecca Parham of Let Me Explain Studios! * Rebecca Parham: Hey, I'm a guest too! * Tommy: I ‘guest’ so. Badum-tss * DanTDM: I...thank you. * Stampy: Is there another safe spot to hide? * Marco: From the looks of it, no. And without Star’s wand...this is hopeless. * Star: So...goodbye everyone? Suddenly, the guests are grabbed one by one into some place. * LDShadowLady: What is happening? * A shadow appears in front of them. * DanTDM: I can ask the same question as Lizzie. The shadow reveals itself to be...Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup! And...Flossom? * Tommy: Who’s that? * Marco: Dang it, who broke that thing? * Blossom: I didn't! Although I am a bit uncomfortable being with my dumb counterpart. * Marco: Why is she here then? * Bubbles: I know! Buttercup broke the 4th wall. * Buttercup: Hey! I was just pointing out we're fictio- * Blossom: Quiet, Buttercup! You'll make it worse! * Tommy: Too bad Lemon Glass is at the castle with the others. She’d fix the fourth wall in no time. * Stumpy Cat: stands there * Marcolor: Rainbow glitter everywhere! * Spacy Plays: around like an astronaut WOO! Zero-gravity! * XDShadowLady: laughing like always * DanXDM: too * Marco: This is getting bonkers! * Reb-pork-ca Par-ham: Who wants bacon? * XDShadowLady: ME! ME! laughing * Marco: What do we do? * Tommy: Well, if Lemon Glass isn’t here, someone should fix the fourth wall! * Rebecca Parham fixes the 4th wall. * Rebecca Parham: As always. Back to Castle Doughleficent, Kyoji is getting overwhelmed by the tart soldiers with pies, despite having used quite a number of smoke bombs. * Luan: Yikes, I could have smoked to death. Get it? * Marco: Too soon, Luan! * Jaiden: Freeze! the tart soldiers * Tart Soldier: Wow, the Roleplayers hate us. * Blast: Jaiden fight She’s so cool... Littercup appears! * Littercup: TRASH! * Red Fork: OH NO. * Red Ruby: Here’s some gunpowder for breaking that wall! dynamite at the tart soldiers The tart soldiers get blown up, exploding into a cakey mess! * Jaiden: Eeugh. * Blast: Awesome! * Red Ruby: And BOOM! Take that! Man, that felt good, real good. * Starcade: We still have a giant gumdrop to deal with. The giant gumdrop emerges and slams Red Ruby! * Toby Topaz: RED! * Red Ruby: Ow, got myself a splitting headache. C’mon, you gum-dork. Show me what you got! * Giant Gumdrop: It's on, rock! Red Ruby and throws him out of the window Diana Diamond creates a lasso out of thin air, and catches Red Ruby just before he lands onto the ground. * Red Ruby: Heh, can’t believe I got saved by a princess. Thanks. the giant gumdrop That was great! Got any more? * Giant Gumdrop: Of course I do! Tart soldiers, gingerbread zombies and M&M cannons attack the whole gang! * Blue Ocean: Wow, and I never thought a battle could be so sweet… * Red Fork: No time for puns, Blue Ocean. We’ve gotta fight. Wait a moment… tart soldiers… Maybe my appetite will be useful for this. Red Fork attempts to eat the enemies, but an M&M is shot at his mouth, and he begins to inflate. * Lemon Glass: What’s going on? * Red Fork: like a balloon Bad idea, those M&Ms have peanuts in them. * Luan: This is nuts. No, seriously. * Lemon Glass: What’s the problem with that? * Red Fork: I’m extremely allergic to peanuts. * Lemon Glass: Oh… I’ll get you an antidote. away * Jelo: the incoming M&Ms with swords What's going on?! * Gary Garnet: Weren’t those zombies back at the mansion? * Janna: I think some of them stayed back here. * Assorted Cookie: This makes me even more determined to take down Doughleficent once and for all. * Jaiden: the M&M Cannons * Luan: That oughtta stop 'em cold! * Gary Garnet: Terrible joke. Just terrible. * CypherDen: the tarts with her electric powers * Jelo: Wait, one of my favorite animators has electric powers?! * CypherDen: Of course I do! I'm an Electro Ninja! Don't you remember back when we were in the rooms? * Jelo: Oh. * Blue Ocean: Now that’s cool. * Blast: No, Jaiden is cool. CypherDen is shocking. * Alice: facepalms No good, Blast, no good. * Luan: I can’t wait to go ohm. * Gary Garnet: I’m not letting my scientific brain get polluted by your puns! * Luan: Whoops, sorry! * Jelo: by tarts Help! These things aren't as sweet as they taste! * Amelia Amethyst: That’s it, time to display some witchcraft on those meanies! magic bullets from her magic wand at all the tart soldiers * Tart General: Re-treat! [Badum-tss!] All the tart soldiers perish from Amelia Amethyst's bullets before they could even get away! * Red Ruby: That was actually spectacular! * Kyoji: Hah, not bad. * Jelo: Guys? We forgot someone. * Giant Gumdrop: You're french toast! * Jelo: That's not even a candy! * Red Fork: inflated by his allergy If I wasn’t having an allergic reaction, the mention of french toast would have made me hungry. * Blue Ocean: Lemon Glass should be back with the antidote soon. Amelia Amethyst fires more magic bullets at the giant gumdrop, who seems unaffected. * Giant Gumdrop: Loser! Amelia Amethyst and throws her against the wall * Toby Topaz: No, what have you done??? * Emma Emerald: Okay, so magic won’t work. Well, how about a bunch of squirrels? a telepathic squirrel call A stampede of squirrels appear and gnaw at the giant gumdrop while an instrumental of Squirrels in My Pants from Phineas and Ferb plays. * Giant Gumdrop: AUGH! NOOOO!!!! NOT THE SQUIRRELS! NOT THE SQUIRRELS! eaten * Emma Emerald: Great job, team! * Jelo: Huh. Why didn't we even think of that before? * Lemon Glass: returns Here’s the antidote! * Red Fork: inflated Thanks Lemon Glass! * Blue Ocean: Good, you’ll be back in action in no time. Just make sure to be careful before you eat. * Jaiden: Let's move! The gang proceed to look for Spark and Doughleficent. * Luigi: Hey-a guys! I think-a I know where Spark is-a! * Mario: Really? * Luigi: a door to the room where Spark is * Red Ruby: So we finally found him after so many hours? * Spark: Wait, is that you Gang! Finally, after hours! Can you help me a bit? * Kyoji: How? * Spark: You gotta untie me! * Kyoji: This should be easy. the ropes with his sword There. * Spark: Finally, I'm free! Now, let's get out of here before- * Doughleficent: arrives Hello, Locked Room Gang and company. To Be Continued... Category:Stories Category:Adventures series Category:Finished stories Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam